Pain
by HellGirl666
Summary: Ebben a történetben egy igen ritka yaoi párosításról olvashattok, remélem tetszeni fog. This story is about a rare yaoi pairing. I'm sorry, it is avaliable only in hungarian, but I'm trying to turn it into english.


A fák között halványan átszűrődő, lemenő Nap volt az egyetlen fényforrás, ami megvilágította az arcát. Égszínkék szemeit a földre meresztette, miközben azon elmélkedett; most hogyan tovább...? Meredten ücsörgött, s a Hokage szavai visszahangzottak a fejében. Még el is tudta képzelni a nő kemény és szigorú arcát, és szavait... "Az ANBU beazonosította az Akatsuki jelenlegi tartózkodási helyét, amely délre fekszik egy sűrű erdőben, itt, Tűzföldön. Azt akarom, hogy menjetek oda, és nézzetek szét, szerezzetek még több információt a tagokról!"

Felállt, meghúzta fejkendőjét, és szétnézett.

A Nap már majdnem teljesen alábukott. Alig maradt ideje, de rejtőzködnie kellett az ellenség elől.

- Hol lehetnek... Meg kell találnom őket, mielőtt besötétedik. - Elindult valamerre, igazából fogalma sem volt arról, hogy most hol van... - Na jó, nem fogok én itt kínlódni...

- Tajuu Kagebunshin No Jutsu! – kiáltotta el magát, és hirtelen a semmiből több száz klón tűnt elő, melyek robbanásszerűen betöltötték a terepet. A klónok tömegesen megindultak keresni a csapat többi tagját, de valami nem stimmelt Naruto számára. Amint a klónjai kiértek a látóköréből, megszűntek létezni, mintha valaki megtámadta volna őket, s azok jellegzetes pukkanással semmivé foszlottak. Naruto érezte, hogy nincs egyedül. Halk lépésekkel, villámgyorsan suhant a végtelennek tűnő fasorokon keresztül. Már órák óta keresgélt, de egy apró tényező megzavarta.

- Itt valami nem jó. - megállt egy korhadó, szénfekete fatörzsnél - Ez a fa ismerős nekem. - megvizsgálta a törzset, majd tovább indult. Pár perccel később ismét megjelent ugyanaz a fa. Dühösen fújt egyet, majd egy másik irányba indult. Ahogy ugrált a fák között, minden halk neszre felfigyelt. Kiélezett érzékekkel készült esetleges támadójára. Aztán megint meglátta azt a fát. Idegesen vonta össze a szemöldökét, majd újabb irányt választott. Előkapott egy kunai-t, és megjelölte a fákat, amik mellett elhaladt.

- Na jó, ebből elegem van. Kai! - a fa hirtelen eltűnt. Körülnézett, és leugrott a talajra.

Hirtelen apró, halk neszre lett figyelmes, ezért próbált óvatosan belopakodni egy nagyobb szikla mögé.

- Sakura-chan? Sai? - Érdeklődően kitekintett búvóhelyéről. A szívverése abban a pillanatban felgyorsult, ahogy a fák között a sötét köpenyes alakokat megpillantotta. Többen vannak mint ahogy azt várta. Igyekezett nyugodt maradni, hogy hallgatózzon, de a gyors lélegzetvételei megakadályozták ebben. Ekkor egy mély férfihangra lett figyelmes:

- Ti menjetek tovább. Nekem még van egy kis elintéznivalóm... - a köpenyesek bólintottak, és egy pukkanással köddé váltak. Egyetlen egy maradt csak ott az egyik fa tövében, lehajtott fejjel. A hold fénye gyér megvilágítást adott a jelenlévőknek, így csak a sötét alak sziluettjét tudta kivenni a szőke. A körvonalak lassan közeledtek, s ekkor tudatosult Narutóban a tény, hogy az alak felé közelít. A félelem halvány fénye csillant az égszín szemekben, s kissé remegő térddel próbált még jobban a szikla takarásába bújni. De az alak csak közeledett, a fiú pedig jóformán beépült már a sziklába. Ahogy közelebb ért hozzá, sötét arcán elvetemült mosoly rajzolódott ki, szemei pedig egyre láthatóbbá váltak. A szőke rémülten döbbent rá, hogy az a szempár nem más, mint a Rinnegan.

- Te... - a szava elakadt, a férfi megragadta a nyakát és egy erősebb lendületből egy közelebb eső fához vágta őt.

- A Kyuubi kölyök... Micsoda meglepetés... - ismét elmosolyodott, mikor közelebb lépett a földön heverő Narutóhoz. Most már tisztán ki lehetett venni, hogy ki az. Sötétvörös haja volt, arcát piercingek díszítették, rinneganjával hosszan méregette a fiút.

- Na mi van, kilencfarkú, - az arcára szegezte tekintetét - ennyit tudsz? - tette hozzá.

- Ne nevezz így! A nevem Uzumaki Naruto, és nem hagyom, hogy ráuszítsd a kutyáidat a barátaimra! - azzal egy határozott mozdulattal felpattant a földről.

- Úgy csinálsz, mintha lenne beleszólásod... - közelebb lépett - Kilencfarkú. - tette hozzá ismét.

- Ne próbálj gúnyt űzni belőlem. - lassan egy kunai késért nyúlt, majd egy pillanat alatt Pein mögé került, és beleállította a kést a vállába. Ám kiserkenő vér helyett, az alak egy fatörzzsé változott. Egy gúnyos kacaj szállt felé a közeli fáról.

- Komolyan azt hitted, hogy ilyen egyszerűen elkaphatsz? - kérdezte cinikusan a narancshajú.

- Ne becsülj alá! - mondta a szőke, és pecsétet formált, majd elkiáltotta magát: Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! - öt klón jelent meg körülötte. Kapkodva formált egy rasengant az egyik bunshin segítségével, és Pein felé ugrott. A szőke kezében az egyik pillanatban kialudt a rasengan, a másikban már hátrafelé zuhant, miután Pein felemelte egyik kezét, és belelökött egyet a levegőbe.

- Ez meg mi a franc? - Naruto meglepetten pattant fel a történtek után a földről.

- Na jól van, kölyök. Meguntam a játszadozást. - Naruto a fejét kapkodta a hang után, de nem találta a forrását, aztán némi csillanást vett észre, de már késő volt. Kezeibe mélyen karók mélyedtek, melyek a mögötte álló fához szegezték őt. Naruto felkiáltott, s a fájdalomból feleszmélve igyekezett rájönni honnan jött a kuncogás. A kacaj először a távolból hallatszott, majd közvetlen mellőle. Pein ökölbe szorította a kezét, és egy határozott mozdulattal Naruto tenyerébe ütött, beljebb csúsztatva a karót. A szőke fájdalmában hatalmasat kiáltott, közben Pein kajánul vigyorgott, majd hangos nevetésben tört ki. Naruto egyszer csak elkezdett remegni, és hangosan kiabálni kezdett:

- Te rohadék! - Pein csak gúnyosan vigyorgott a képébe. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, és a fülébe súgta:

- Csak hogy tudd, a híres mentőakciód kudarcba fulladt.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezett vissza Naruto értetlen tekintettel.

- Az Uchiha kölyök többé már nem fog gondot okozni neked. - ismét elmosolyodott.

A szőke arcán mély döbbenet lett úrrá, és pár másodpercig reagálni sem tudott, aztán szinte látni lehetett rajta, ahogy a feszültség gyülemlett benne. Az égszínkék szemek vörössé váltak, arca egyre jobban megfeszült, a szája tágra nyílt, torkából morgás tört elő. Megrázta a fejét, ami egyre ködösebbé vált. Szája a fogairól elhúzódott a morgások közben, majd az ajkain vörös vér kezdett folyni, ahogy a szemfogai felsértették azt.

- Látom dühös vagy. - szép lassan ledobta magáról fekete köpenyét - Ezen segíthetünk. - arcán kaján mosoly húzódott. Naruto Pein arcába köpte a vérrel keveredett nyálát, és dühös morgásba kezdett. Ő elmosolyodott, miközben megtörölte az arcát.

- Nyugalom. - simított végig a szőke feszültségtől remegő arcán, majd közelebb lépett, és a füléhez hajolt. Végignyalt rajta és elégedetten nyugtázta, ahogy Naruto megfeszül alatta. A vörös hajú térdét megemelve dörzsölni kezdte foglya ágyékát.

- Mégis mi a faszt-

Narutónak elakadt a szava. Egy hideg kéz ragadta meg férfiasságát és lassan mozogni kezdett azon, a szőke akaratlanul felnyögött.

- Milyen érzékeny. - kuncogta hidegen.

A morgások nyögésekké halkultak, arca ismét visszanyerte emberi vonásait, és a szeme újból kéken csillogott.

- Túlságosan is élvezed... - húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját, majd előrántott egy kunait, és végig kísérte a szőke arcán. Szájával lassan az arcához közelített, majd lenyalta róla a vért. Egyik kezével egyre gyorsabban kezdte el húzogatni Naruto hímtagját, a másikat pedig lassan becsúsztatta a reszkető test mögé, és elkezdte őt tágítani.

Naruto előre zuhant Pein vállára, és egyre jobban zihált. Hangját nem tudta visszafogni, és ahogy egyszerre két ujjal tágítani kezdték fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

- Nem is fogod vissza magad.

- Á-állat... ahhh!

Pein ujjai köröztek, és szétnyíltak Narutóban, így a fiú egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni az önkontrollját.

- Tartsd még egy kicsit vissza! - szólította fel, miközben szorított egyet Naruto férfiasságán. Naruto torkaszakadtából üvölteni és rángatózni kezdett, miközben a karók egyre jobban felsértették a sebeit. Halk roppanások hallatszottak, a kéztőcsontjai darabokra törtek, míg végül Naruto kezei átszakadtak a karókon. A szőke a fogait mélyen az ajkába mélyesztette, hogy elfojtsa fájdalmas sikolyát, ám ekkor Pein a nyakába rántotta combjait, és behatolt. Naruto szemei kikerekedtek és szájából előtörtek az elfojtott hangok. A vörös mozogni kezdett, nem is hagyott pihenőt, és Naruto véres kezei a vállára hullottak. A szőke öntudatlanul borult jobb karja mellé, majd ahogy kezdett hozzászokni a szétszaggató érzéshez, Pein nyakához hajolt, végig nyalta, majd beleharapott. Némi elégedettséget váltott ki belőle a felnyögő hang.

- Tudd, hol a helyed! - mondta, majd gyorsított az iramon. Naruto háta ívben megfeszült, szája néma kiáltásra nyílt, majd egész testével Peinre zuhant.

- Ez gyors volt. - kicsusszant Narutóból, a mutatóujját végighúzta a hasán, majd a hüvelykujjával összeérintve azt, mosolyogni kezdett. - Tisztíts meg!

Naruto ledöbbent, és értetlenül nézett fel a vörösre.

- Hallottad! Nyald le! - bökött állával a hasa felé, amit Naruto tekintete követett. Ahogy végignézett az izmos hasfalon szemei egyre jobban összeszűkültek.

- Nem képzeled...? Nem!

Pein elkomorult, közelebb lépett és megragadta Naruto nyakát, majd feljebb emelte.

- Még nem végeztünk! - aztán a földre vágta a szőkét, aki térdre esett pont vele szemben. Naruto remegni kezdett, majd megragadta Pein férfiasságát és a szájához emelte. Először egyet nyalintott rajta, majd egyre sűrűbben futtatta végig nyelvét a hímtagon. Pein ajkait halk nyögések hagyták el, ahogy Naruto egyre inkább készségessé vált, majd mikor a szőke lágyan beleharapott Pein a szőke tincsekbe túrt és akaratlanul is elkezdte mozgatni csípőjét. A szőke először meglepődött, majd mikor meghallotta Pein mély hangját elvesztette az eszét. A vörös testén végigfutott a remegés, majd hátrarántotta Naruto fejét és elélvezett. A szőke szemei remegve nyíltak ki, és arcán megérezte lefolyni Pein élvezetét. A vörös megragadta Narutót, és a hajánál fogva magához emelte.

- Ez nem volt elég... - háttal maga felé fordította és a fához vágta fejjel. Naruto szőke tincseit vörösre festette a vére, ami lassan végigcsurgott az arcán. Pein kegyetlen erővel hatolt bele ismét hátulról, a tempó őrületes volt, és Naruto lassan szédülni kezdett, majd a világ elsötétült a számára. A feketeségben még mintha hallott volna valamit, amit eddig még soha, aztán megszűnt és a teljes békébe költözött. Szinte ringatta, mintha vízen feküdt volna. Kellemes volt. Aztán a habok kezdték elnyelni, és a szőke tüdeje megtelt vízzel.

- ...isten! Naruto! Naruto!

- Sakura... chan?

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunada-sama! Felébredt! - üvöltözött a lány, amire a szőke a fejéhez kapott volna, ám mindene ólomsúlyú volt.

Nehezen is lélegzett.

- Mi történt? - Naruto megpróbált felülni, de Sakura visszafektette az ágyára.

- Teljesen eszméletlenül találtunk rád, egy fánál... A kezeid... - Naruto a vérben ázó kötéseire nézett, a tenyereit nem is érezte.

- Nem emlékszem... semmire... - Psssszt! - szakította félbe Sakura - ne beszélj. Pihenned kell...

Naruto nem is szorult további kérlelésre. Mindene fájt és legszívesebben meghalt volna. Valaki rángatni kezdte, de egyszerűen képtelen volt kinyitni a szemeit. Körülötte mindenki üvöltözni kezdett, majd szép lassan minden elcsendesedett...


End file.
